Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to video encoding and decoding, and more particularly, to updating a parameter that is used in entropy encoding and decoding of size information of a transformation coefficient.
Description of Related Art
According to image compression methods such as Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-1, MPEG-2, or MPEG-4 H.264/MPEG-4 advanced video coding (AVC), an image is split into blocks that have a predetermined size, and then, residual data of the blocks is obtained by inter prediction or intra prediction. Residual data is compressed by transformation, quantization, scanning, run length coding, and entropy coding. In entropy coding, a syntax element such as a transformation coefficient or a motion vector is entropy encoded and output as a bit stream. At a decoder's end, a syntax element is extracted from a bit stream, and decoding is performed based on the extracted syntax element.